


A very private dwarf

by pixiedurango



Series: Richard Armitage - Sensual Visual Prompts [2]
Category: Richard Armitage - Fandom, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), thorin oakenshield - Fandom
Genre: Emotions, Established Relationship, F/M, Feels, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 20:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17210519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiedurango/pseuds/pixiedurango
Summary: A little reminiscence on a complicated relationship with a complicated dwarf from the POV of his non dwarven One. With a cheeky twist at the end





	A very private dwarf

**Author's Note:**

> This belongs to a collection of prompts I opened up for my followers on tumblr to choose a character portrayed by Richard Armitage and a collection of sensual/sexy gifs I put together merely for this purpose.  
> After the tumblr purge many of the stories got banned/deleted/hidden which I assume due to the nature of the gifs since the stories itself are rarely really explicit.  
> This is why I eventually decided to transfer my works to my Ao3 which I didn't do for the sheer number of Fandoms/Shows/Characters those stories belong to. My admiration for Richard Armitage let me write all those stories and I hope people will like it.  
> The gifs will be posted along with the stories so readers might decide whether I caught the spirit or not.

  
  
  


They all think they know Thorin Oakenshield. Thorin II son of Thráin son of Thrór. King under the Mountain. Rightful ruler of Erebor and the dwarven tribes of Middle Earth. Slayer of Azog the defiler. They have witnessed him on the battlefield. Have seen him in court. Sitting in judgment,  holding audiences, welcoming royal guests.   
Graceful. Majestic. Carrying himself with the earnest dignity of a monarch. A true leader.

Most people never do see him smile and indeed it is a rare thing to happen and mostly it's only for the ones he truly loves.

Thorin Okenshield, king under the mountain, is a very private person when it comes to his emotions.

I had to learn that, sometimes the hard way. While being part of the company and chosen to be his 'One', staying and fighting all the way by his side.

Even through the darkest of moments.

My reward is his trust, his love and being allowed to see sides of him that no one else ever will. Building memories for a lifetime and beyond.   
But it's been a long rocky road. For both of us and probably anybody else around us.

In the very beginning how there's barely any sign of affection whenever others are around even we are clearly attracted to each other. Ice only melts slowly even in the sparse moments we manage to be alone with each other. So much patience necessary and so many self doubts along the way. For both of us. But also eyes full of longing and gentle moments when fingers accidentally touch even only for a split moment sending shivers through our bodies.   
  
The sweet memory of him almost shyly approaching me, offering to braid my hair and me do the same for him, not being aware that I have no idea what his offer means and how I shall respond. How he's not able to look into my eyes when I ask him to explain and he, quiet and hesitant, introduces me to the art of dwarven courtship. The way he finally relaxes when I accept his offer but still needs time to process that I'm actually willing to become his.

First time I rest in his arms for the night and I can feel he's barely finding any sleep for himself. Staying restless but almost anxious to even move the tiniest bit so he would not disturb my slumber. And he's still there, not having moved a single limp, as I wake up when the first light of dawn tells the new day will rise soon. He wraps me closer into his arms so we stay warm because the hour before sunrise is always the coldest.   

Sorrow and desperation in his eyes when I lay down wounded by some warg teeth I have not seen coming. Only a minor injury but he acts like I'm about to die from it and keeps chasing everyone around while still trying to pretend I'm just like every other member of the company.

His feelings of shame after overcoming dragon sickness, making him barely able to look me in the eyes long after recovering from both: the sickness and his almost lethal injuries in the battle of the five armies. Always shoving away my hands as I try to change the patches and turning away from me day after day until he finally finds the courage to raise his eyes and talk to me again. Begging forgiveness though I don't even want or need him to apologize for anything. Still him falling to his knees, pleading me to forgive him. All earnest and quiet until I manage to make him get up again because never my One shall kneel before me. There is nothing to forgive I assure him until finally a relieved smile finds his way onto his lips that reaches up to his eyes, too.

All the little things he does which may mean nothing to the world but mean the world to me.

Him returning from some king's business back to Erebor and I know he had been sending his entourage to continue their travel, taking his mount with them so he would stay behind, alone on the way like a commoner. Like the traveling blacksmith he once had been during the years of diaspora. Staying behind just to take the time to breathe some fresh air and listen to the sounds of the now peaceful landscape. Taking the chance and pick a few wild flowers for his One who kept waiting patiently for his return. Well knowing that he is the only reason for me to live in the belly of a mountain since I'm bound to the vast lands and the endless sky.

No one would believe me, but Thorin Oakenshield, king under the mountain  _has_  a silly side. And a naughty one, too. Best when both sides meet and the result surprises me out of the blue.

Like when one day I enter our chambers finding him in front of our fireplace. Resting back in pillows and furs, everything arranged to look like he's just accidentally sitting there reading but he's all in the nude and with a smile on his lips I want to call smug.

I stand there, silently watching him, patiently waiting for whom of us actually has the better nerves. I obviously do,  since he's the one who finally looks up to me to speak.

“What, woman? Why are you standing there as if you're carved from stone.” He tries to sound as if he's scolding me but I can see the slight blush on his cheeks. The spark in his eyes which makes his cheeky surprise even more adorable.

“Am I not allowed to appreciate my husband in all his glory?” I smile back and there is tease in my voice. But I already start to unbuckle my own garments as he very well notices and seeing him subtly bite his lower lip makes me take my time a little more.  
  
“That's the point of it.” Watching me undress has an effect on him and there is no way for him to deny it and there'd be no point in doing so. The day me undressing in front of my husband will not arouse him anymore will be the day we'll have to have a serious conversation.   
  
But that day obviously is not today and I continue with nimble hands to get rid of my clothes to join him as soon as I can.


End file.
